OC X SCP-2396 (Ms Sweetie)
by JackDroid1999
Summary: This is a story between a young man and a World ending SCP which is related to candy. What Will Happen? read to find out.


One day I was coming back from a long day of work at the office to see my bubbly and very cute girlfriend and Her name Is Ms. Sweetie But I just call her sweetie. I was carrying a box of donuts for her as she loves both the glazed plain donuts and the chocolate, vanilla cream-filled eclair's. I was taking the elevator to our apartment and one of our neighbors and friends were going on it too. he turns to me and said  
"Hey, Jackson."  
"Hey, Alex.  
"How's it going?"  
"Good. Going to see sweetie."  
"That's what the donuts are for?"  
"She does love her sweets."  
"Hey, I'm just surprised she hasn't put on any weight with all the sweets she's been eating."  
"She's just that special."  
The elevator just hit my floor and I left the elevating device.  
"See Ya later James."  
"You too man and say Hi to Sweetie for me!"  
"Got it."  
I walked to the door and got out my key. I opened the door and As I walked in I placed the donuts on the table and walked towards our room. I opened it and said  
"Sweetie I'm Home!"  
As I never saw it coming and/or Happening as Sweetie Tackled me to the ground with her large Breasts on my head. She scooches down and Looks at me and Kissed me right onto the lips. She said to me in her usual bubbly, cute and exciting personality  
"Hi, Jackson!"  
I said with my with the pressure on my back and then onto my chest.  
"Hello, My little Lickerish."  
She smiled and attacked my face with kisses and I said between kisses  
"Can you... get off... me... Your... crushing... My Lungs."  
"Oh sorry, Jackson."  
She then got off me. It's not that she is overweight that is the reason why she crushes me when she on top of me, it's just that she is much taller than me. It's not that I am short or anything like that; I am 6'5" and she is 8'3". Shocking I know. She had Long Pink hair, Big Pink eyes, Smooth Silky skin, Long legs, and Some big breasts. She was wearing her typical Pink short dress with short sleeves, choker, Pink slip-on shoes and a tattoo on her left thigh that said '.Ms. Sweetie, from Little Misters ® by Dr. Wondertainment' As I got up I said  
"Guess What I got you my Little Lickerish?"  
"I don't know. what is it?"  
"Look In the kitchen..."  
She walked into the kitchen and I waited and just what I expected and on cue, she excitedly squealed and she tackled me again. She kissed me again and said  
"Oh, Jackson Thank you!"  
I said with my crushing lungs again  
"Sweetie... Crush... Lungs!"  
"Oh, sorry sweetheart."  
She got up and went to the couch to start eating the donuts. I sat next to her and started resting my head on her lap. After eating an eclair she picked up and put me on her lap. She continued eating and asked me seductively  
"Jackson... you want to play a game?"  
I nervously replied  
"S-s-sure..."  
"truth or dare?"  
"D-D-Dare..."  
"Close your eyes."  
I closed my eyes and she pressed her lips against mine. We fell onto the couch and we were about to go to town (*Wink, wink, nudge, nudge) but I heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it. I asked  
"Who is it?"  
A voice answered  
"Dr. Sandy from the SCP Foundation."  
I opened the door and it was the doctor who visits us every month with his two armed guards. I asked  
"Ok Al, I know You don't have to bring the guards because she isn't even considered Keter anymore; Hell she's not even Euclid anymore she's safe!"  
"I know Jackson it's just the Foundation wants to make sure nobody gets hurt."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Sweetie called from the backroom  
"Who is it, Jackson?"  
"Its just Dr. Sandy Sweetheart."  
"Uncle Al! Let him in!"  
"Ok, you can come in now."  
"Good."  
Back in the Foundation Dr. Alert sandy was one of the people who treated her like an actual person. She even refers to him Uncle Al but I have my problems with the way he treats her. I know Its just Foundation protocol it's just I'm not comfortable how they're treating my girlfriend like that. Sweetie ran up to the doctor and hugged him  
"Uncle Al it's so good to see you!"  
"You too. You know why I visited today right?"  
"You have to get an interview."  
"Yes."  
"Ok, let's do it then."  
She smiled as they went into our bedroom with a bunch of recording equipment. I sat next to the two guards and asked  
"You guys want some hummus and crackers?"  
They both nodded as they look at selfies of them, strong arming people.  
****Time Skip!  
****After the interview, Al and Sweetie left our room and Al told me  
"Alright, she's in the clear. She is still classified as safe. Have a good day."  
"You too."  
As they all left Sweetie Dragged me to our bedroom and she told me  
"Now let's pick up where we left off..."  
I smiled as she crashed us on our bed and we started shedding clothes.

****The End.****


End file.
